


Snowed In

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Desmond is mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Snowstorms, just some snow lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: It's but another horrid snow storm in Frœnbourg, but Donna isn't complaining.





	

Snowed In   
__________

Snow wasn't rare in Frœnbourg, in fact, you were lucky if you got to see the pavement at least once every year. But every so often, the weather of the small mountain town liked to piss on the inhabitants, and leave them trapped indoors with massive snow storms. 

However, Donna, a well known citizen of the town, was not in a bad mood during this, one of the worst snow storms in a decade. Despite how the blizzard rattled the rickety windows of her small house, a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest kept her happy. 

For you see, today had been one of the many days where Donna's best friend, and secret crush, Prima, had visited Donna's home for a well deserved chat. 

And right now, Prima was pressed up against Donna's side, under a tatty old blanket, sighing softly as they listened to hail attack the windows. 

Donna tried her best to keep still, as Prima appeared extremely comfortable, half asleep and hogging the blanket. 

As the medley of snow offences hit the outside walls, growing ever harsher, Prima seemed to press further against Donna, and away from the comforting fire. 

Trying to keep down her ever reddening face, Donna placed her arm around Prima's shoulders, which the smaller girl hummed in agreement to. 

"Donna, when do you think the storm will be over?" Smiling sweetly, Prima looked up at her friend. 

"Uh, it's only been an hour or two, so we've probably got at least two hours to go, Prima." 

Prima huffed, pressing against Donna again, practically resting her head against Donna's chest. 

"Hey, when the storms over, how about we go pester the Professor, you know, the one with bread hair?" 

Prima's eyes lit up, in a way they only did when talking about fashion or gossiping with Mascha. 

"Really? I thought you didn't like talking to Professor Sycamore?" 

Donna chuckled. "Well, if you're okay with him babbling at you about the Azran, I don't see why I should hold you back." 

Prima smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around Donna. 

"You know, you're the best friend I've ever had! Someday, you're gonna make a boy really lucky, Donna!" 

Haha, yeah, a boy. Because the one that Donna wanted to make really lucky someday, was squished up right next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This is my first real attempt at a pure fluffy fic haha. I've had the urge to write about my snow lesbeans for a while now haha.


End file.
